Weight of Love
by littlemissnerdgirl
Summary: Max always felt like Chloe was way too out of her league. But add dead cell phones, soaking wet t-shirts, and trucks parked a distance away into the scenario, and things might just look up for Caulfield. [One-shot.] [Pricefield.]


**A/N** I **think it's safe to say that Life is Strange has hijacked my personal life, my social life, my physical life...Basically all the lives that exist in my waking.**

 **This is my first LIS Fanfiction, and I would like to give credit to ARMV7 for giving me the inspiration (that sounds lame but just go with it) to write this. He writes really great Priccefield stories, which are definitely worth checking out!**

 **Also, sorry if this sucks, I don't normally write in third person POV, so this is a bit of a change for me. And sorry if some parts don't make sense. Ok.**

 **...**

Max gazed outside the window of Chloe's pickup truck, admiring how the scenery changed as they drove down what seemed to be a never ending road. It was early in the morning, and the trees were just waking up, swaying with the nonchalant breeze. The sun was peeking above the horizon, illuminating the soft red sky.

 _Red sky in morning,_

 _Sailors take warning_

Max had slept over at Chloe's the night before. It wasn't planned or anything, all that had to happen was for Chloe to send Max a text at eleven o'clock because she was "bored and needed company." So of course, as a result of sudden whim, Max caught the late bus and rode it all the way to the punk's house. She hadn't thought about the consequences (lack of sleep, no time for a shower in the morning). The thought of hanging out with Chloe just had her distracted beyond sensibility.

So what if Max had a school girl crush on Chloe? It's not like she would ever get her. Chloe was fun, and she was real, and Max was just some boring hipster girl who lucked out with a faculty she couldn't even figure out for herself. Why would Chloe Price ever go for someone like Max Caulfield?

The duo were currently taking Max's superpower to the next level; discussing the other potential aspects among her capabilities.

"What if you could travel to the future? Like, ten years from now, when I'm living it up in Los Angeles, and you're some crazy pretentious photographer," Chloe said as she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the grunge music playing in the background.

"Prestigious," Max corrected. She did not want to be referred to as "pretentious." That title belonged to Victoria.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Same shit in the toilet."

 _Not really,_ Max thought to herself, but she decided to move on. "You know what would be really cool? If I died or whatever, and could rewind time and save myself."

"Now how the hell would you do that? You'd be dead. End of story."

"Well, maybe if there's an afterlife of some kind, and I could just-"

"I thought you didn't believe in that stuff. Kate Marsh really got in your ear, huh?"

"I'll believe anything now that..." Max didn't have to go on. Chloe know what she was talking about: time travelling, masked identities, Rachel Amber's disappearance. It was one big knot of disbelief, but they couldn't deny any of it because it all happened before their very own eyes.

"Max, I know a lot of weird shit has happened in the past few weeks, but I can assure you; There. Is. No. Afterlife. Am I the only one zen around here?" Chloe had her hands strewn over her head.

"Yes, actually," Max replied with a smirk. "I'm on a whole nother level."

"You know what? It doesn't even matter." Chloe stated. "You're not dying anytime soon because you have homegirl right here as your bodyguard. I'll be the Mannakee to your Diana, and the Brodus Clay to your Snoop Dogg. No one will dare mess with this chick."

"Yeah, no one will dare to mess with all five foot four of you," Max said jokingly.

"Hey, five foot four inches of pure motherfucking steel! Besides, you're not one to talk..."

Max rolled her eyes, but really, she appreciated Chloe's company. It'd been too long a hiatus for the teens after Max moved to Seattle for five years. It was stupid of her not to keep in touch with Chloe. It's not that she lost value in their friendship, she just wanted to withdrawal herself from Arcadia Bay. Looking back, she wished she would've put in more effort, but everything had fallen into place at this point in time. At least with Chloe it had.

It had been two weeks since Max was "privileged", so to speak, with her time traveling abilities. She was barely half-functional beforehand, but now, with this freakish superpower in her life, Max was anything but zen.

The aqua-haired girl pulled to the curb once they reached Blackwell, the bright atmosphere immediately swallowing Max up. She did like all that the school was in itself, it was just the people who sometimes got in the way. First there was Victoria Chase, the popular girl who was too self absorbed to show the slightest bit of empathy towards someone else. Then there was Nathan Prescott; Max thought he was just your typical frat boy all this time, but it turns out there was a lot more to him than what was on the surface. Lastly, there was David Madsen (better known as Chloe's creepy stepdad). She couldn't even stand the thought of him.

"What d'ya say I pick you up later and we can go get some food or whatever?"

"Sounds good to me," Max responded, as she climbed out of Chloe's dusty yellow pick up truck. "Class ends at three, but I'm going to study at the library with Warren for a bit, so how 'bout you pick me up at...say five? Text me when you get here."

"Five. Got it," Chloe said, making a mental note. "Now hurry up and get that scrawny ass of yours to class."

Max smiled and said her goodbyes, and soon after, she watched the old pickup truck drive away, until it was no longer in sight.

...

Max tapped her fingers on the table, uninterested with all that was going on around her. Warren had to leave five minutes ago, and that left her sitting in the library, unaccompanied and unamused.

According to her phone, it was only quarter to five. Max knew Chloe wasn't the type to show up early, so she fell into a light trance, pondering over the whole "tree falling in a forest" analysis. When it was finally 4:59, Max collected her things and pushed out her chair, a high-pitched screech emerging from under it.

 _When the chairs squeak,_

 _It's of rain they speak_

Max made her way to the foyer, where she proceeded to wait on Chloe. She looked through the window: Rain teemed from above like it wanted to turn every valley into a river, and every mountain into an island. You could even hear the sound of it hitting the pavement, like hooves pounding against the earth.

Minutes went by, slower than ever. It was probably because she was looking forward to seeing her friend, but Chloe wasn't exactly a master when it came to time management either; her idea of ten minutes was two hours in reality.

Max pulled out her phone and texted Chloe:

 **Where are you?**

 **Hurry up! I'm starving!**

 **Hello?**

Suddenly, Max saw a flash of aqua coloured hair approach the building. She knew right of the bat, that it was Chloe. She shifted, allowing one of the straps to her backpack hang loose. She knew it was a subtle thing to do, but Chloe was laid back, and Max thought that perhaps Chloe would like her better if she began to change a couple minor details about herself.

Chloe opened the door and walked in, drenched from the downpour Max watched so guardedly from inside the walls of the school. She looked like a porcelain doll who was just caught in a thunderstorm. Well, perhaps a porcelain punk; her skin shiny from the rain, her baby blues soft, yet awake. Her troublemaker persona was still evident, nonetheless.

"It's raining pigeons and gorillas out there!" she exclaimed.

Max remained silent at first. She was almost mesmerized, in a way, by her best friend's beauty. Max had always been well aware of how hot Chloe was, but seeing someone soaking wet can often intensify your attraction for them.

"What happened to 'cats and dogs'?" Max finally asked.

Chloe bunched a large section of her hair together, and tightly squeezed it, causing a stream of rain water to hit the tiled floor. "It got too boring."

Max raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose answering your phone got too boring as well?"

"No, sorry," Chloe said. "It ran out of battery an hour ago." She pulled her phone out of her dripping wet pocket. "See? Dead. If it wasn't, I sure as hell would've told you to meet me in the parking lot instead of running all the way out here, getting my own ass soaked, just to deliver the message."

"So what now?"

Chloe grinned, almost evilly. "We make a run for it, sista!"

The photographer glanced through the window. It took about a minute to walk to the parking lot, so maybe it would take half the time if they booked it -fast. She wasn't scared of getting drenched like her overzealous best friend, however, she was concerned about the rain seeping through her bag and getting all her supplies wet, camera included.

"What do you say, Max? Up for a little shower?"

Max shrugged. "Well, I did miss out this morning."

"Haha, that's my girl. Ready? On the count of three, we bolt to the parking lot. One...Two...Three!"

Both girls broke out into an explosive sprint, pushing past the glass doors and out into the open where the storm raged on. If you took away the uncomfortable feeling of wet jeans sticking to your legs and puddles forming in your shoes, then Max felt genuinely happy. She felt like she was living on top of the world as she and Chloe raced to the parking lot. It felt like it was only them in that moment. She could see it in Chloe too; how she beamed and moved uncontrollably and carelessly. Max wanted to pause this moment, to cherish it for the rest of her life.

When the two finally reached the truck, Max wanted to rewind and do it all over again. But she didn't. Instead, she glanced at her chest and then backtracked because she could see her bright red bra through her t-shirt.

"Chloe! You totally had this planned!" she shouted with a light laugh.

Chloe threw her hands up in surrender. "You're the one with the super powers. It's not like I made it rain because I knew you were wearing a white shirt. Although I must say, red looks sexy on you, Max..."

Max could feel her face get warm, despite the trail of goosebumps up and down her body. She turned to the other girl.

Chloe looked like a child; wide eyes, flushed cheeks, hair stuck to her face. There was a vulnerability to her, a vulnerability that drew Max in, more than ever before.

Max didn't say or do anything for a moment. She merely stared at Chloe, who stared back with a slight tinge of allure in her eyes. Max was feeling something more than just butterflies fluttering inside of her; she felt like Chloe was her dose, and it was that feeling of excitement you get when you know you're about to get your fix.

Chloe bit her lip. "Jesus, Caulfield..." she said under her breath, but before either of them could add on to that, Max reached for her friend, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

An electric current ran through Max's veins as she parted her lips and allowed Chloe to take control. It was clear that the slightly older girl was more experienced at this than Max was. Like, _much_ more experienced. She traced her fingers down Chloe's neck and Chloe planted her hands on Max's hips, and at one point, Max could feel the girl smiling against her mouth. That was probably the best part of it all.

Neither of the two girls knew how long they were making out for, but when they finally did pull apart, the rain had stopped and the evening sky was red, just like it was earlier that day.

 _Red sky at night_

 _Sailors delight_

 _ **...**_

 **A/N** **So yeah, that's my story. Hope you didn't mind the folklore weather** **casts, I'm kinda into random, dorky things like that.**

 **If you liked this, please leave a review. I'm also open to constructive criticism because as a young writer, I'm trying to improve my work in any way I can.**

 **I know the concept of this story was pretty pointless, but I have another idea in mind with more depth :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **peeeace**

 **P.S. I didn't know what to call this, so I just went with this song I was listening to by the Black Keys. Go listen to it, I guarantee no regrets.**


End file.
